1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger-type cooking information providing device, and more particularly to a hanger-type cooking information providing device that is detachably placed on a cooking container for cooking food, acquiring various cooking information items, and providing the information to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
When food is heated and cooked using cooking equipment such as a burner or a gas range, a cooking container such as a pot or a frying pan is used.
In general, a cooking target food is placed in a cooking container and, then, is heated by heating cooking equipment to cook the food contained in the cooking container. In general, there is no component for detecting a heating state in a cooking container and, thus, a user cooks food while guessing a current heating state of the food directly with his or her eyes during cooking.
As such, it is not easy and accurate to check a heating state of food with the eye and to determine a level of the heating state.
A cook has inconvenience of frequently checking a heating state of food or of having difficulty in performing another operation until cooking is finished.
In order to overcome such inconvenience, research has been increasingly conducted into a method of measuring temperatures of a cooking container and a cooking target and providing information.
A method of attaching a temperature sensor to a cooking container has been proposed, but a temperature sensor needs to be attached for each separate cooking container, resulting in high cost burden.
In addition, it is possible to measure temperature only at a fixed specific location and, thus, there is a problem in that a current temperature is not accurately measured.